Faute avouée,à moitié pardonnée?
by Missjennifer54
Summary: 'Ta ressemblance avec Shinichi,ta manière d'agir comme lui et son intelligence,énonça-t'elle sombrement. Comment n'ai-je pas pu remarqué ça plus tôt...' Voila ce qui arrive quand Ran pense savoir la véritable nature de Conan! Pauvre Conan/Shinichi...


**Salut à tout le monde! Cette fois,je mets sur ce site un petit One-shot que j'avais écrit sur Skyrock!**

* * *

Quand Haïbara alla dans le salon de la maison du professeur Agasa,elle vit Conan avec des marques de coups.

-Je suppose qu'**elle** a su la vérité,déclara-t'elle stoïquement.  
-Oui et non,dit-t'il ,sarcastiquement.  
-Hein?

_**Flashback**_

Conan était sur le canapé de l'agence. Il sirotait tranquillement un jus d'orange.  
Son calme fut vite interrompu par l'arrivée brusque de Ran qui entra vite dans la pièce en criant une chose qui fit devenir blanc le détective de l'est.

-Je connais ta véritable identité!,s'exclama Ran.  
-De...De quoi est-ce que tu parles?,bégaya Conan qui s'était levé du canapé et qui reculait à fur et à mesure que Ran s'approchait de lui.

_Merde! Comment vais-je m'en sortir cette fois!?_

-Ta ressemblance avec Shinichi,ta manière d'agir comme lui et son intelligence,énonça-t'elle sombrement. Comment n'ai-je pas pu remarqué ça plus tôt...

_Oh,non..._ Il sentit la fin proche.

-...Tu es bien l'enfant de Shinichi!  
-Ran,laisse-moi t'ex...QUOI?,Conan s'arrêta net dans sa phrase quand il s'aperçut de ce que Ran avait sorti.  
-Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes,Ran-neechan?,bégaya-encore-Conan. Je ne suis pas le fils de Shinichi-niichan.  
-Otou-san(papa)! Shinichi est ton papa!  
-Mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tiennent! Quand Shinichi disparaît subitement,tu apparais! Et,je sais qu'une femme a parfois le portable de Shinichi.

_Ran commence à devenir de plus en plus effrayante..._

-...Ça doit être ça;Shinichi a dû s'enfuir avec cette femme qui t'a mise au monde et ils t'ont abandonné chez le professeur Agasa.  
-Oy,oy!Tu n'y es pas du tout!,s'exclama Conan exaspéré avant de réaliser sa gaffe.

Ran regarda Conan d'une façon très étrange et mit sa main dans sa poche.  
Conan sentit son téléphone sonner et ,ainsi,trouva un prétexte pour s'éloigner de son amie d'enfance.

Quand il répondit,il constata que personne n'était à l'autre bout de la ligne et il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir son portable.

-Alors,j'avais raison depuis longtemps,dit une voix menaçante derrière notre cher détective. N'est-ce pas,**Shi-ni-chi**?  
-Attends Ran...,commença Conan en se retournant vers elle.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit,Ran enlaça son cher détective.

-Shinichi! Pourquoi tu m'as menti pendant tout ce temps!?,lui demanda-t'elle en en lâchant quelques larmes.

Le détective surpris par l'étreinte de Ran rougit quelques secondes avant de  
reprendre son sérieux.

-Désolé Ran,j'aurais dû te dire la vérité mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils s'en seraient peut-être pris à toi.  
-Qui ça"ils"?,demanda Ran inquiète.

Alors,Shinichi se mit à tout lui raconter. À partir du moment où il avait suivi un homme en noir lors de leur sortie à Tropical Land. Il lui parla de l'effet secondaire de l'APTX-4869,le poison qui était censé être mortel et qui ne devait pas laisser de traces dans l'organisme...

Après lui avoir raconter comment il avait rapetissé,Ran semblait médusée et horrifiée à la fois. Médusée,car comment est-ce possible qu'une drogue rapetisse quelqu'un et horrifiée,car si cette drogue avait marché correctement,Shinichi ne se serait plus ici pour en parler.

-Mais tu es bien revenu quatre fois avec ton apparence normal,s'interrogea Ran.  
-La première fois,c'était à cause de la Baïka. Mais les autres fois,c'est quand Haïbara avait crée des prototypes de l'antidote.  
-Aï-chan?,s'inquit-elle surprise.

Le détective se mit à lui raconter le lien qu'avait Haïbara avec l'organisation des MIB et comment elle avait rajeuni,elle aussi. Il lui parla aussi de sa soeur Akemi et lui dit que c'était la femme qu'ils avaient vu mourir,il y a longtemps de cela.

À la fin du récit de Shinichi,Ran se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Ran...,souffla Shinichi.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui en rougissant légèrement.

-Et pour ma réponse,en ce qui concerne Londres...  
-"Réponse"?,répéta-t'il avant de savoir de quoi elle parlait et commença à rougir.  
-...Je suppose que je devra te la dire quand tu redeviendras "Shinichi"!

_Tu as compris ça?_,s'étonna intérieurement notre détective.

-...Pendant que j'y suis,Sonoko voulait nous inviter en montagne.  
-En montagne?  
-Oui.

_Dans les montagnes,hein..._,pensa Conan avant de devenir livide. _Merde,il ne faut pas qu'elle s'en souvienne!_

Mais c'était déjà trop tard...

-...aux sources therm...,Ran stoppa net et commença à rougir furieusement.

Elle s'était rappelée qu'elle avait déjà été nue avec "Conan" dans un onsen (source thermale).

-SH-SHINICHI!  
-Paarrdoonn!

_**Fin Flashback**_

-..Oui,elle a su la vérité mais non,ce n'est pas pour ça,termina le détective blasé.

Plus tard,dans la soirée,Sonoko Suzuki reçut un appel de sa meilleure amie.

-_Sonoko,n'allons plus aux sources thermales!_  
-Je veux bien mais,pourquoi?,lui demanda son amie au téléphone.  
-_..._  
-Ça a un rapport avec Shinichi-kun?,s'enquit Sonoko espiègle.  
-_Je ne veux plus parler de cette histoire!_,cria Ran ce qui fit sursauter son amie.

Ran lui raccrocha au nez et Sonoko contempla son natel en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Bizarre...,se dit-elle.

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?**


End file.
